


The greatest minds of their generation

by sqbr



Category: Castle, Psych, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, M/M, Satire, Transcribed, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is not the world's only consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [commentfic](http://flamebyrd.dreamwidth.org/49916.html?thread=117244#cmt117244) inspired by flamebyrd. [Crossposted to Deviantart](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/#/d2xcsk3).
> 
> See also [this adorable Psych/White Collar ad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NurkuZlfveo).

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=detectives.jpg)

Sherlock: I am the world's first consulting detective.

Shawn: OMG ME TOO.

Sherlock: What?

Castle: Me as well!

Sherlock: You're not a detective, you're some sort of writer.

Castle: Wow, you are good. I'm not even wearing my vest with 'WRITER' written on it!

Shawn: Ooh! Do me!


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=detectives2.jpg)

Sherlock: From the way your tie your shoelaces I can tell that your father is a policeman. The splash on your shirt shows that you are obsessed with pineapples, and the callouses on your hands indicate a history of menial work followed by indoor employment. Your business card claims you as some sort of psychic, but from your clothes and demeanour this is not only not true, but you aren't even really trying to fool anyone. Why you're maintaining this ridiculous charade is anyone's guess.

Shawn: Wow! That's pretty good. You know, for an amateur. But wait! The spirits are calling to me! They tell me that you're...that you're....BRITISH. Am I right?

Castle: We are on fire. Go team consulting detective!


	3. Meanwhile, at a nearby bar...

[ ](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=sidekicks.jpg)

Kate Becket from "Castle", Watson from the BBC "Sherlock" and Gus from "Psych" are sitting at a bar.

Beckett: It sucks that you guys are stuck in bromances.  
This pointless love triangle business is bad enough.

Watson: I suppose there's always fanfic.

Gus: Oh, don't get me started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit bad reducing these guys to just being love interests, but this is the joke that came to me. Gus is referring to the fact that Gus/Shawn is relatively unpopular despite the strength of the onscreen slashiness.


End file.
